Trahir pour l'amour
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Maintenant je sais plus quoi faire. Je me vois dans le mirioir. J'ai coucher avec toit, j'ai aimé mais ma conscience ne me laisse pas tranquille. Je t'aimes tu le sais et je le sais alors je trahies pour mieux t'aimes.


Titre: Traicionar al amor!

Pairing: Docteur/Rory

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who, dommage.

Raiting: NC17

Sólo hay una manera de amar es una traición con el amante a quien le gustaría. Rory es el Doctor. J'espère que vous allez aimé.

Rory ne pouvait plus dormir. Il resta éveillé pendant des heures, complètement épuisé, mais incapable de dormir. Il tournait et se retournait et à la fin il avait tellement marre qu'il a décidé de se lever. Il met un s t-shirt et un pantalon et quitta la pièce. Le docteur était sur la salle de contrôle lorsque Rory rentra. Il était assis sur le plancher, avec un fil sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air, vraiment ridicule. Avec son nœud de papillons autour de son cou, les cheveux en bataille. Et en plus de sa pour ajoutée au tableau, honnêtement il ressemblait plus un chaton jouant avec sa pelote, qu'un homme qui avait plus de neuf-cent ans derrière lui. Mais il était tellement mignon comme ça, Rory se trouva à le regarder. Puis d'un coup le seigneur du temps commença à chantonnait:

«-Notre dernier baiser, avait un goût de tabac, une odeur amère et triste. Demain, à cette heure-ci où seras-tu ? À qui seras-tu en train de penser ?» murmura-t-il distraitement, «-Tu es toujours l' amour que j'espère même si tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, je me souviendrais que tu ma aimer, c'est encore triste mais jusqu'à ce que je puisses une nouvelle fois être ton amant d'un jour.» continua-t-il tout en jouant avec le fil. Rory regardait se spectacle magnifique, ses paroles était tellement vrai, il a été toucher en plein cœur. Sans faire du bruit, il se cacha tout en écoutant.

«-Il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne souhaites pas oublier, demain, à cette heure

je serais probablement en train de pleurer, je serais sûrement en train de penser à toi. » Le docteur commença à remettre le fil dans l'ordre puis il se leva. Quand à Rory, il se cacha encore plus pour qu'il ne le voit pas puis il entend le docteur parler avec le Tardis. Il espéré que Tardis n'allai pas le dénonce. Il entende que quelques bride de conversation venant du docteur comme s'il parlait tout seul mais pour contredire son dire Tardis fait un bruit, le docteur regarda en direction de Rory mais a temps il pu baisse la tête. Ensuite le docteur continua à parler, il était dans un sacré pétrin, comment il aller sortir de la sans se faire prendre? Mais avant qu'il commence à partir, une phrase le fait se retourner.

«-Il aura toujours sa propre place dans mon cœur et j'espère que j'aurais une place dans son cœur aussi.» Avant qu'il atteigne la porte, il toucha un objet qui tomba au sol. Les deux se tourna en même temps et se regardent.

«-Je suis pas entrain de vous espionner, je n'arrive pas dormir, d'accord.»

«- Ah bonjour, Rory.» dit le docteur joyeusement, «-Qu'est-ce que j'entends par là? Alors si je crois tes dires, tu étais entrain de m'espionner.»

«-Pas dit tout, docteur j'ai juste était pris dans l'action et j'ai dis n'importe quoi.» sourit-il nerveusement.

«-D'accord.» Rory pousse un long soupire, «-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?»

«-Rien, pourquoi?»

«-Oh, tu veux tu thé! J'étais sur le point d'aller en cuisiner, aujourd'hui c'est ma pose thé. Et rien qu'un thé anglais traditionnel pour te faire du bien.» Rory hocha la tête faiblement, il était toujours perdu quand le docteur a déliré.

«-Le thé, c'est excellent...» cria le docteur en marchant vers la cuisiner.

«-Ah ouais ...bon.» dit-il en suivant le docteur, il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre comment le seigneur du temps pouvait avoir tant d'énergie a donner. La migraine lui revient en pensent à ça. Le docteur bondissait comme un mouton, il faut vraiment que Rory arrête de le comparer avec des animaux. Ils arrivent a la cuisiner, le docteur s'assoit et Rory allume le gaz et met de l'eau sur une casserole.

«-Il n'est pas casse au moins.» demande Rory

«-Non.» quelques minute plus tard, il demande «- Est-ce que tu as des regrets? Tu regrette de n'avoir jamais fait quelques chose dans la vie ou toute ses occasion manquée?» Rory réfléchit quelques secondes avant de parler.

«- Oui, tout le monde à des regrets.» dit-il légèrement tout en regardant la casserole.

«-Je penses que oui.» dit le docteur, «- C'est juste le moment ou tu vie neuf cent trente-six ans, sa était pour toi en enfer la plus-part du temps.» Heureusement la casserole se mit a siffler et Rory se hâta à fermer le gaz.

«-Qu'en penses-tu Rory-nounours?» dit le docteur en passant les sachets de thé à Rory.

«-Des regrets.» Puis il revient, «-Rory nounours!» répète-il

«-Ouais, je penses que ce mignon.» dit le docteur en souriant avec sa Rory ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouve mignon et contagieux.

«-Je penses que je viens d'avoir un regret, c'est trop embarrassant, ne dis jamais sa devant ma femme!» dit-il en mettant deux sachets de thé sur les deux tasse.

«-Oh ça va je peux te dire encore pire si je veux vraiment te mettre dans l'embarras.» Rory grogna tout en versant de l'eau sur les tasse. Le docteur le regarde pensivement et dit brusquement, «-Sexy...» Rory verse de l'eau chaud sur ses mains.

«-Ah ,aie.» cri-t-il en laissant tomber la casserole. Il secoua sa main gauche furieusement comme si ça pouvait soulager.

«-Tu dois faire plus attention.»

«-Et toi me laisses manipuler cette casserole sans me distraire.» en serrant sa main brûler. Il jura entre ses dents, en regardant le docteur qui été entrain de remplir sa tasse.

«-Tu es un infirmier et tu sais comment occupé de ta brûlure.» Rory jura encore une fois pour faire bonne figure, puis avec sa main gauche il le met dans l'eau froide. Le docteur quand à lui remué son thé a l'aide d'une cuiller , il regarde Rory qui était entrain de le tué du regarde.

«-Ne me regardes pas comme ça.»

«-Mais c'est de ta faute!» continua Rory, «-En plus de ça tu me demande pas si je vais bien.» grogna-t-il.

«- Désolé...»

«-J'y crois pas, tu fais exprès au quoi?» Le docteur s'approcha de lui en l'entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rory et lui dit à l'oreiller, «- Pauvre de mon nounours.»murmura-t-il, «- Parce que j'ai juste dis sexy.»

«-Je voulais juste un peu de sympathie de ta pars.» dit-il en soupirant.

«-Moi qui croyais que tu voulais plus...et...» Dit-il en posant Rory sur la table. Ils se regardent.

«-Vraiment!»

«-Oui, vraiment.» dit-il en donnant le docteur un coup de coude. Le silence revient au galop, c'était très lourd et inconfortable. Rory était un peu mal a l'aise devant cette position. Sa brûlure ne lui faisait plus de mal, il n'a pas à en vouloir au docteur.

«- Tu n'es pas sexy.»

«-Quoi?»

«- Tardis est sexy mais toi...» Alors il ne parlait pas de lui mais de plutôt Tardis. Il se sentait un peu bête.

«-Moi je dirais que tu es mignon.» continua-t-il, «- Tu es adorable à la rigueur si je me sentais affectueux avec toi un jour mais tu ne pourras pas être sexy et mignon en même temps.» Le seigneur du temps caresse ses joues avec plein de tendresse que ses joue devient rouge.

«-Le problème n'est pas là, je veux juste dire que parfois du dis des choses sarcastiquement comme sexy...c'est pour sa que...» Il regarde le docteur entrain de sourire.

«-Je crois que tu as besoin d'un thé.»

«-Oui ta complètement raison.» Les mains du docteur était pose sur les deux bord de la table.

«- Si..Tu..Veux ..mm que je bois un tasse de thé...i..il faut que tu me laisses descendre de la table, tu ne trouves pas.»

«-Oui mais comme t'ai bien installe, je vais juste te passer la tasse.» tout en disant cela, il passa la tasse à Rory.

«-Merci.» Rory ne comprenait plus le comportement du docteur.

Pensé de Rory

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mérité ça. Pourquoi j'ai pas rester au lit avec ma femme, ma douce femme? Je vais le payer très chère.

«- Ça te fais du bien.» Dit-il en interrompant Rory dans ses penser

«-Quoi?»

«-J'ai dis ça fait du bien de boire du thé.»

«-Oui.» Ils se regardent

«-Tu vois mon ami, c'est la puissance du thé.»

«-Je peux de pose une question!» en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Le seigneur du temps hocha la tête.

«-Pourquoi, tu as embrasse ma femme la nuit avant notre mariage. J'ai pas beaucoup de confiance en toi.» Le docteur leva sa main pour caresser les bras de Rory et lui faisait tout pour se concentrer.

«- Premièrement j'ai pas embrasses ta fem...Amy, c'est elle qui ma embrasses. Et pour l'autre j'ai rien à redire. Je comprends que tu me fais pas assez confiance et j'en suis désolé.»

«-De toute façon, c'est du passer alors...» Le docteur s'approche près de son visage en scrutant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique, ensuite posa sa tête sur son épaule et dit.

«- Ou est ma place dans tout ça?»

«-De quoi tu parles.» dit-il nerveusement

«-Je sais pas, peut-être à cause de toi que j'arrive plus à réfléchir ou ton semblant de vie.»

«- Je te permets pas de dire que ma vie est faux.» Rory essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fait.

«-Je dis pas ça pour te vexe, juste j'ai besoin de savoir...» Sa tête descend jusqu'à son cœur et écoute ses battement, «-Ton cœur bat si vite, je me demandes pourquoi.»

«-Ne change pas de sujet.»

«-Ton cœur es lié à moi.»

«-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!» Il veut juste sortir d'ici mais le docteur ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Il lève sa tête et s'approche de ses lèvres. Il était presque mais deux mains l'empêcha.

«-Docteur, non.»

«-Pourquoi?» Rory sourit tristement

«-Je suis un homme marié et je peux pas.» Dit-il.

«- Ta femme comme tu dis ma embrasse alors pourquoi pas toi. Je sais que tu as envie.» Il commença à perdre patience.

«-Justement, je suis pas elle, tu sais comment je suis et je ne la trahirais.»

«- Oubli Amy pour cette fois, imagine une vie sans elle. Cette vie ou tu ne saurais pas marié. Un jour tu me rencontrer, qu'est-ce que que tu dirais?»

«-Je dirais forcement, bonjour peut-être que je voyagerais avec toi. Mais imagine aussi s'il n'y avait pas Amy peut-être que notre destin n'était pas de se rencontrer.»

«-Oui ta raison mais le destin joue avec nous parfois mais aujourd'hui on est ici. Il faut que tu prennes une décision, Rory.»

«-Mais c'est cruel si je dis oui, je trahirais ma femme mais si je dis non ce mon cœur qui ne supporterais pas. Et pourquoi moi, il y a plein d'autre personne qui te veux, docteur.»

«-Je sais mais moi, je veux toi et personne d'autre. C'est vrai que ce bête de sentir quelque chose fort pour quelqu'un de marié qui vie de plus avec sa femme ici. Toi aussi tu sens quelque chose pas vrai.» Rory hocha la tête, «-J'attends ta réponse.»

«-Oui.» dit-il sans hésitation mais avec une penser envers sa femme. Le docteur fleura en premier ses lèvres puis l'embrassa et les larmes de Rory coula sur ses joue. Et le goût salé vient rejoindre se baisé. Il se séparent pour prendre l'air et le seigneur du temps essuie ses larmes. Rory lui sourit et le chuchote sur son oreille.

«-Je t'aime.»

«-Je t'aime moi aussi.» Il prend Rory comme une marié et commencer a marcher. Rory enfui son visage dans son cou et commence à lui donne des bisou papillons. Ils arrivent dans la chambre, il allongea Rory sur le lit et vient le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa de nouveaux avec des gestes fluides, il l'enlève son t-shirt.

POV Rory

Il mord mon cou, je frissonnes puis il revient vers mes lèvres avec urgence et ferveur. Mon cœur aurais pu exploser dans ma poitrine. Sa langue dansant avec la mienne était une sensation de plus agréable. Je passais mes mains sur son dos et caressais ses épaules. Je l'entendis gémir. Les mains du docteur s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux et descendirent le long de ma nuque, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement.

«-C'est...»

«-Grisant, je sais.»

Il m'enlève mon pantalon et je restes en boxeur, ensuite j'agis, j'enlève sa chemise puis son pantalon en parcourant ma main sur son corps. Il frissonna mais je laisses juste son nœud de papillon qu'il aime tant. Il revient a la charger en m'embrassant, dieu comme j'aime la façon donc il m'embrassait. Il m'enlève mon boxeur, j'étais tellement mal à l'aise, il s'approche de mon oreille.

«-Tu es sexy.» Tiens maintenant il me dit que je suis sexy. Il resserra son étreinte presque possessive-ment. Je souris.

«- Je suis as toi, docteur.» dis-je. Ses lèvres commence à parcourir mon corps et je me cambre quand il mord un de mes mamelon. Je suis aux ange mais quand il descend sa main jusqu'à mon postérieur.

«- C'est ma première expérience.»

«-Je sais, t'inquiète pas, laisse toi aller avec moi je t'en mener en paradis.»

«-Je sais.» Il reprit ses caresses le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je geignis d'anticipation. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir cela au contact d'un homme. Je me laisses guider par mon amant et je fermes les yeux.

POV Docteur

Je laisses mes doigts parcourir le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il se cambra, frottant son sexe contre le mien. Je gémis, perdu dans mon envie de lui, dans son odeur des plus délicieuses. Ma main empoigna sa verge.

«-Docteur...oui»

Il fit de même avec le mien. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Je faisais attention de le laisser respirer… pour mieux l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses doigts brûlants le long de ma verge me ranimaient comme jamais. Je me sentais si vivant. Sa chaleur contre mon corps … sa main me caressant, son odeur, ses soupirs… je ne sus ce qui eut raison de moi mais j'arrête as temps et Rory gronde se qui fais me sourire.

POV Normal

Puis il commence a le préparer alors doucement, restant attentif à ses soupirs, ses gémissements ou de douleur, ne voulant pas lui faire du mal. Lorsque il sent Rory se détendre complètement, murmurant des mots doux il pénétra d'un geste lent puis resta immobile quelques minute, laissant le temps à Rory de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Rory gémit de douleur à cette intrusion, et respira difficilement, tout en essayant de se calme. Il doutait bien que cela ferait mal au début, il put donc se détendre laissant son corps s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui. Lorsque enfin la douleur changea en vague de plaisir, il commença à onduler des hanches, faisant ainsi comprendre au seigneur du temps qu'il pouvait y aller. Rory s'embrasa de désir. Son partenaire allait et venait entre ses reins, alternant douceur et force, percutant violemment la prostate de Rory qui hurlait de plaisir à chaque fois. Le docteur sentit le moment ou il allait venir comme son amant en dessous de lui. Soudain une vague de plaisir intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu le traversa. Rory ne tarda pas à le suivre, en disant le non du docteur dans un râle d'extase. Ils reviennent à la réalité. Rory vient se blottir contre le docteur qui s'empressa de l'accueillir. Ils s'embrassent, le sommeil les rattrapa ensuite. Le docteur se leva en premier en embrassant Rory ce qu'il le fait se réveillé.

«-Bonjour, bien dormir.» demande le docteur

«- Comme jamais et toi?» Le seigneur fait signe de la tête et puis vient l'embrasse. Rory se sentait bien dans ses bras comme une fleur que le soleil caresse des les rayon du jour. Il veut être ainsi pour toujours.

«-Quelle heure est-il?» Le seigneur du temps regarde

«- Il est 6 h 00 du matin.»

«-Il faut que je me dépêches.»

«-Pourquoi?»

«-Ma femme va bientôt se réveillé alors j'ai pas envie qu'elle me poses des tas de question.» Il commence à mettre ses habit quand le docteur le fait tomber sur le lit.

«-Docteur laisses moi partir.»

«-Non.»

«-Docteur, arrête de faire l'enfant, je reviendrais.»

«-C'est promit.»

«-Oui.» Puis il se lève et l'aide a s'habiller. Avant de partir le docteur le prend contre la porte et l'embrasse passionnelle.

«-Je t'aime.»

«-Moi aussi je t'aime.» Rory va rejoindre sa femme, il rentra dans la chambre sans faire un bruit, enleva ses pantoufles et vient s'allonger à côté d' Amy. Il ferme les yeux en faisant semblant de dormir. Amy se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, elle se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Rory ouvre les yeux et soupire. Il a passé un moment magique la nuit dernière. Amy vient le rejoindre et l'embrassa. Il voulait tellement que sa soit le docteur qui l'embrasse. Il rentre dans la salle de bain, prend son bain. Il voit son reflet dans le miroir.

«-Qui es tu? Pourquoi tu la trahie.»

«-Tait-toi, je veux rien entendre.»

«-Toi qui as promis fidélité envers elle.»

«-Tait-toi...tait-toi...Tait..» sanglot-il. Il ne voulait plus écouté cette voix, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était sa son bonheur. Pour taire cette voix il brisa le miroir avec ses mains. Elles étaient pleine de sang, des bouts de verre partout. Il revient à lui et constate les dégâts. Il soupire et commence à les nettoyé.

«-Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'espère de moi!» Il commence a pleuré, Rory s'adosse sur le mur et s'installe au sol et il continua a pleuré.

«-Rory tu viens.»

«-Je suis pas encore près, tu peux y aller.»

«-D'accord, t'es sure que ça va.»

«-Oui.»

Amy rentra dans la cuisiner et voit le docteur assit sur une chaise comme a son habitude. Le seigneur du temps ne montrer aucun émotion vis-à-vis ce qui c'était passer hier. Amy lui dit bonjour puis quelques minutes plus tard le docteur demanda.

«-Où est Rory?»

«- Il était dans la salle de ba...» Elle ne finit pas que Rory surgit.

«-En parlant du loup, le voilà.» Dit Amy en souriant. Le docteur remarqua la main de Rory.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as la main?»

«-Je me suis coupé mais c'est juste superficielle.» Dit Rory mal à l'aise. Amy regardait les deux tasse, docteur regardait Rory qui le fuyait du regarde.

«-Pourquoi, il y a deux tasse de thé?» Demande-t-elle sans apercevoir que Rory et le docteur se regardait bizarrement.

«- J'ai bu beaucoup la nuit dernière.»

«-Mais sa n'explique pas la deuxième tasse.»

«-Tu veux bien oublié la deuxième tasse, c'est pas notre affaire.» dit Rory un peu en colère. Amy le regarde bizarrement, «-Désolé, je suis juste un peu fatigué.»

«-Tu n'as pas bien dormir la nuit dernière.»

«-Oui, j'ai dormis comme un ange mais c'est pas à cause de ça.» dit-il en regardant le docteur qui sourit.

«-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais parcourir un peu le Tardis.» dit Amy en embrassant Rory.

«-J'ai envie de te mettre dans un coffret et de te garder pour moi.» Rory rigole devant ses mots.

«-Docteur, mon idiot viens par ici!» Le seigneur s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras puis l'embrassa.

«- Dis moi.»

«-Quoi?»

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fais pour que ta main sois dans cette état?»

«-Rien, je te promets.»

«-Mais elle est bandé.» Tout en disant cela, il commence a défaire les bandage faite par Rory.

«-Docteur, ne faite pas ça.

«-Pourquoi?» Tout en continuant. Ce qu'il y vit, lui fait mal au cœur.

«- Je sais pas.»

«-Tu le sais, s'il te plait.» dit-il en caressant ses cheveux

«-Ce matin, tu vas rire j'ai parlé avec moi même, ce qu'il ma dis à était terrible que j'ai...»

«-Dis-moi.»

«- Il me répété sans cesse, tu avais trahi ta femme, que j'avais brisé la promesse de ne jamais être infidèle, docteur j'ai...j...je sais plus quoi faire.» Le docteur attend qu'il termine, «-Mais je m'en veux pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi, c'était une sensation tellement agréable, je mis perds.» Le seigneur du temps l'emmener avec lui. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et Rory vient s'assoir au dessous de lui et enfui son visage dans son cou.

«-Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?» dit Rory

«-Je sais pas.» C'était une première pour le seigneur du temps de ne pas avoir de réponse.

«-Moi je veux vivre avec toi mais il y a ma femme, comment docteur?»

«-Si tu veux vraiment être avec moi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire.»

«-Je sais mais elle ne saura jamais.»

«-Oui, c'est un pacte.» Rory l'embrassa

«-Je t'aime.» disent-ils tout les deux en même temps puis commença a rigolé.

«-J'ai quelque chose encore as te dire.»

«-Oui, Rory.»

«-Tu as une place dans mon cœur comme j'ai une dans le tienne.»

«-Alors tu m'espionnes.»

«-Non» dit-il en courant vers les couloirs, le docteur qui courait derrière lui.

«-Attrapes-moi si tu peux. Tu auras, tu ce que tu voudras.» dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

«-Avec plaisir.» Ils commencent à courir vers les couloirs. Le Tardis quand à elle surveille ses deux être merveille.

FIN


End file.
